<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(podfic) Aziraphale and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day by BiP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743003">(podfic) Aziraphale and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP'>BiP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pouty Aziraphale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of PepperVL's story: Aziraphale could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. He dropped his book while reading and now the spine is cracked. He tripped over the books he’d been inventorying and dropped his cocoa. It was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.</p><p>(A retelling of Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day starring our favorite angel.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(podfic) Aziraphale and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/gifts">PepperVL</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439061">Aziraphale and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/pseuds/PepperVL">PepperVL</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/17G0IujhkwG8TuFeqs9qCD7fDGRsIhEch/view?usp=sharing">Download at Drive</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/aziraphale-and-the-terrible-horrible-no-good-very-bad-day-good-omens-podfic">Stream at Soundcloud</a>
</p><p> </p><p>PepperVL, thank you so much for letting me record this gem. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>